HTF inCAMP! continued lemon 8D
by LurkingShadowCreature
Summary: The continuing chapter of my HTF in camp story. WARNING WARNING LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**_(SHWEEE HOO! Alright! Here goes the lemon!- WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. If you have no idea what a lemon is I suggest you read this first: A lemon is a story containing adult material- Could be extreme detailed violence, sexual acts, or other…………………So please, STOP READING THIS if you feel uncomfortable reading about extremely detailed (see above). AGAIN, I AM WARNING YOU. DO NOT COME CRYING TO ME TELLING ME THIS STORY IS DISGUSTING OR OFFENSIVE BECAUSE I JUST WARNED YOU! AND THIS IS IN RED! GODDAMMIT I HAVE RIGHTS TOO YA KNOW! xP Anyhow……Onward with the WEMON!_**

Zaiden sat in his bed, the lights dimmed slightly, the pills finally waring off as he sighed with relief. He took off his hat as Xaiden, downstairs heard a bell ring at the door. "Like, does Xaiden live here?" Said a blonde headed Porcupine. She moved the hair out of her eyes as she got a closer look at Xaiden. "OH! It's you!" She smiled as Xaiden smiled too hugging her. Her name? Ashley. She put her purse down, taking a square out, the outline of a circle in the middle. Xaiden caught a glance of it as he smiled that sexy smile Zaiden used all the time. "so…….You said your little brother is asleep right?" Xaude nodded as he said "Yeah….but theres one slight problem…." Ashley raised a brow saying "And that would be?..." Xaiden gulped smiling nervously saying "Well…its just that….My big brother is here to do his THING with his girl….." Ashley turned beat red as she whispered "Are they INTO IT right now? O/////O I should go then…." Xaiden grabbed her shoulder as he said "Wait…..BUT, my room is on the other side of the house ;D" Ashley smiled as she thought for a second saying "Well…..okay. Just be quiet…we woke my parents last time and I had to BEG them to let me come over here." Xaiden smirked saying "YOU were the one yelling!" Ashley giggled playfully pushing him. They both headed upstairs to his room as Christine headed up after them 5 minutes after they went. Zaiden was lying down on the bed, half asleep.(or half awake? xD) Christine woke him up by the only way to suite his needs: By kissing him. He blushed for a second, snapping up. Once he realized it was her, he got into HIS MODE. **_(OKAY. THIS IS THE LEMONY CENTER OF THE STORY! YOUNGEN'S, PLEASE CLICK THE SHINY BIG RED X UP IN THE UPPER RIGHT CORNER, OR HIT ctrl + w, or alt +f5 To delete this from your memory! But…..it you are able to handle the lemony goodness, please read on. :D) _** He slowly reached for the light switch, dimming the lights real low, putting on some slow music. He laid her down as she removed his jacket, the couple still kissing. Meanwhile in the other room, Xaiden had already gotten to phase two: Clothes removal. (xD) Ashley tugged on his belt until it came loose. "Oops ;)" She said dropping his belt to the floor. He smiled that smile again as he grabbed the thin soft edges of her shirt and slowly took it off as things took a turn for the weirder. She pushed him down as she said "You know why all the guys at school hated me so much?" Xaiden raised a brow laughing, asking "No, I don't know. Tell me." Ashley said getting close to his face "Because of this." She French kissed him, running her hands down his chest, his hips and had a few fingers on his zipper. She pulled it down, as he worked on her skirt, pulling it down by the edges. Both of them, in nothing but their undergarments, pulled the covers over themselves. Unfortunatley Flaky was WAYYYYYYYYY too young to get ANY action, so he just had to go to bed downstairs on the couch. (TEASER TEASER! xP I SHALL WRITE THE OTHER TWO HALVES IF THIS STORY TOMOZ! FOR I AM FUCKING TIRED!!! xD)


	2. Chapter 2

(AGAIN! LEMON! Children (or people) under the technical age of 12 PLEASE DON'T READ! Hit alt + f4 NOW!) Christine, being her kinky self, already had Zaidens belt in hand. She whipped him a few times in the chest as he winced a little. He, after a few minutes, grabbed the belt throwing it aimlessly into the hall, on top of Christine once again. She slowly pulled down his zipper as they kissed, Flaky covering his ears with the pillow downstairs. Zaiden kicked off the pants hanging around his heels as much commotion was going on in the other room. Ashley was a GENUINE FREAK. She leaned closer to Xaiden, letting him take care of those pesky two clips on the back of her bra, practically tossing it into the closet. Xaiden ran his hands down her back as she jolted slightly closer to him saying "eep! Cold hands. giggle" One thing led to another as the moment came, the doors in both rooms shut, Flaky got his earplugs ready. Ashley traveled her tongue up Xaiden's neck unexpectedly as Xaiden turned almost brick red. She continued, her fingers teasing him on the edge of his boxers. It happened, his feelings for her sort of…came out if you know what I mean. Xaiden took control now coming atop her as she removed his boxers, and he, her short shorts. Flaky couldn't hear well, but heh, HE DEFNITLY heard this. In both rooms, moans, screams, and taking the lords name in vein occurred. He stayed in a fetal position for HOURS, just blocky out the nasty thoughts. But it was no use, he had to face the music…Xaiden and Zaiden as well, rocked the bed back and forth, Handfuls and handfuls of sheets being gripped inbetween minutes and minutes. Flaky couldn't take it anymore, he piled blanket upon blanket on his ears but could still hear THE MOANING! The horrible somewhat haunting moaning! But, for his sake, it ended several hours after Ashley's short arrival. It was about 6 in the morning as Flaky BEGAN to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Ashley woke up next to Xaiden, seeing he was awake as well. She smiled , smoothing out her hair with her hands saying "Y'know, Theres….something I have to tell you…" Xaiden raised a brow turning towards her in the bed saying "Well…If you haven't noticed already…eheh…look down…." He look down, under the covers, noticing a small blood stain on the bed. He looked at her with a questioned, scared, and WTF? Combination look. He said sort of loudly, "You're a VIRGIN?" Ashley blushed as she said "Well….I didn't want to tell you because all the guys I dated before never got to third base, they never called back…" She blushed deeper. Xaiden smiled, hugging her saying "Well…..I don't feel comfortable with you lying to me and all…..but I love you now, and that's all that matters." Ashley blushed as deep as possible as she hugged him back, both of them watching the sun gradually come up through the shades of Xaiden's window. Zaiden and Christine were still asleep, Zaiden bleeding across his chest for some reason (xD) Flaky still trying to go to sleep, dark purple bags under his eyes.


End file.
